Harvest Moon
by YournotAlice
Summary: Lyn couldn't believe her luck. After being forced to leave her family and raise her younger sister, you would think a girl would catch a break. But something's happening in her little home town, something terrible. And it's just her luck that the mysterious murders revolve around her family's biggest secret. DerekxLyn Slight StilesxKat Slight Au
1. On the Run

AN: Alice here! Welcome to my story and feel free to leave comments and reviews! This is a DerekxLyn story, with a slight StilesxKat ending. I'm trying to keep Lyn's kind as close as possible to the actual animal, so no snarling or growling, just yips and barks and stuff. Also, I'm trying a simpler writing style and I hope I'm doing alright. Anyways, enjoy!

_Song of the Day:_  
_Do not ask the price _  
_I pay for I must live with my quiet rage _  
_Tame the ghosts in my head that run wild and wish me dead _  
_Should you shake my ash to the wind _  
_Lord forget all of my sins -Lover's Eye's by Mumford And Sons._

Lyn sighed as she stared at her new loft. It was large with french doors and bay windows, including a spare room and a small office downstairs. A slightly smaller hand slipped into hers, squeezing it gently.

"I can't unpack all of these boxes myself, you know. Especially without your crazy man strength." With an amused glance at the smaller girl, Lyn squeezed her hand and let go, bending down to pick up one of the heavy boxes.  
"See? Look at you. Most of my books are in there and your carrying it like a small child." Lyn grinned over her shoulder at her blonde sister.

"Oh come on, Kat. Lay off it. We both know your just jealous of that I shifted before you." Lyn snarked with a theatrical toss of her long brown hair.

"Oh please! Jealous of your monstrous strength and your freaking glow in the dark eyes? Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that..." Kat stopped herself with a grunt, trying to pick up a box of her own. She stared at her hands as if they had personally offended her, and in a way, Lyn supposed, they had. Kat was the youngest in the family and was, what their parents called, a 'late bloomer'. It has always been a sore spot for her growing up. Lyn knows that was even worse when she finally found out that Lyn and their two brothers had their first shift before the age of five. At sixteen, it still stings Kat to see her own lack of power.

With an inward sigh, Lyn put down the box and strutted over to her crestfallen sister. Kat will pretend to be unaffected, but Lyn knew better.

"Let me help you with that." With a slightly exaggerated huff, she winked at Kat and walked away. " Jeez girl! You always have to pick the really heavy ones, don't you?" Kat gave a small bark of laughter and settled on a smaller box.

"Only because I know that you'll always be around to help me with them." With twin grins and gleaming eyes, Lyn and Kat trailed to their new rooms, happy in the first time in months.

000000000  
Fueled more by training than actual instinct, Lyn headed into town as soon as she could. Not only to scope for potential problems, but because she desperately needed to buy food for the loft. Two young women could only live off of canned fruit for so long. It was around six p.m when she was finally done with shopping. A familiar cream and baby blue building came into view, making her stalk towards it in disbelief.

Lyn's mouth salivated as she stared into Dough Ray Me's fresh new desserts. She remember's when her brothers would drag her and Kat here, just to stare at the delicious pastry's.

She had was just about to leave when her fingers started twitching. She gritted her teeth, balling her hands tighter around the reusable tote bags Kat had insisted on using. Lyn's teeth began to lengthen and she knew there was no way around this. But not from here, she promised herself. Not from the only place that made her genuinely happy as a child. She would go in and steal from somewhere else. From anywhere but this little bakery.

Steeling herself, she walked in. A sweet voice chirped, "Hello! Welcome to Dough Ray Me! I'm Aria, what would you like today?"

Smiling, Lyn looked up into the small woman's dull purple eyes. The smile slipped slightly off her face when she remembered that the store hasn't been run by the same person for a while now. It was to think that Amelia was truly gone and wouldn't be coming back. She remembers playing here with her siblings, along with Amelia's little boy.

Kat and the boy would play for hours, imagining dinosaurs and robots, sometimes getting messy with the flour in the back. Amelia had always laughed at the kid's antics, her warm laughter contagious. But that was before she had gotten sick, before she became too weak to even stand. It's funny how attached you could get to the mere presence of a person. Glancing around, she saw that all the usual decorations had been taken down. Amelia Stilinski would be heartbroken to see her beloved bakery looking so barren.

Gulping down a sigh, Lyn forced a smile to surface. "Hey Aria, I would like a small batch of pumpkin spice cookies, please. Oh, and a small coffee too." Aria beamed up at at Lyn, before scrambling to complete her order. It was best to drink something caffeinated to help calm down her kelp tonic urges.

She adjusted the bags to reach for the order, her hand shaking harder. Lyn pretended not to notice Aria's curious look. She forced a small as she handed over the change. "Thanks Aria." As soon as the order was in her hands, Lyn swiftly left the bakery, groceries still in hand.

Trying not to make a scene, the young women shoved a cookie in her mouth and chased it was the coffee. Even though it was more of a help mentally than physically. With her perfect genetically enhanced body, nothing unwanted or unneeded lasted. But being raised to drink coffee in place of cow's milk caused a habit she just couldn't break.

To be perfectly honest, it's been days since Lyn has stolen anything. Approximately a week actually. The longer she goes without stealing, the worse the beast inside her reacts. Growing up as a Fox shifting gypsy does that to a gal.

Anyone worth their salt knows that all Werefox's have horrible kelp-to tendencies. A mixture of the their beast and their heritage caused any Werefox to become an apt thief, and in some uncontrolled causes, a hoarder. It's bad enough that all Fox Shifters are known for their ancestors tricks on travelers, but now they are seen as filthy thieves.  
Especially one's like Lyn and her family. Gypsy's were's are even less tolerated than normal.

It took her about an hour to finally calm her nerves. It's been getting harder to control the urge, something that she'll need to consult her books about. With her parent's living across the globe, Lyn was on her own for this one.

Realizing what time it was, Lyn looked upwards to the rooftops. With an inward sigh, Lyn slightly bent her knees and launched herself unto a nearby trash can. Gripping onto the bags tightly, she jumped once more onto the roof and hurried across it.

Jumping roof to roof wasn't the best idea, but Kat would be starving by now. The only thing she could do was continue to jump and pray that no one noticed her.  
0000000

They sat in silence in the newly furnished living room, eating some Indian Curie. She had been gone so long, she missed the movers coming in with all of their stuff. She would have cooked an apology dinner, but they both knew that Lyn wasn't the best cook. Kat was acting strange but Lyn wasn't feeling like playing therapist tonight.

After packing away the leftovers, Lyn dragged herself to her room. It made her feel even worse to see that her bed was already made for her. Sometimes she wondered who was the older sister.

Without much trouble, Lyn stripped to her underclothes and slumped onto her pale blue duvet.

The smell of bacon and hash-browns tickled her nose and slowly woke her. Groaning, she stumbled down the stairs and plopped herself lazily in a chair in the kitchens island.  
"I knew that would wake you. Here." Kat dumped the freshly made food in front of her, a coffee casing the plate. Lyn looked up to say grumble a thank you, but instead looked on at her younger sister in shock.

For years, Kat has had long, blonde hair. The girl staring back at her in amusement had cropped ink colored hair, decked out in dark eyeshadow and a nose stud. "Tha hell happened to you? And where are your clothes?"

The now black haired Kat laughed at her older sister's face, dark blue eyes gleaming. "I just decided, that with School coming up and all, that I could finally do what I wanted to do...It's not to much is it?" She did a shy turn around, showing off her casual black hoodie, her light washed skinny jeans, and her black chucks. Normally, Kat would be dressed in oversized sweats. Realizing that she was still waiting for an answer, Lyn grinned at her.

"You look great. Maybe change the hoodie. It's a little...meh." She watched slowly as her sister smiled down at her.

"I'm actually excited for school this year." Lyn knew what that meant. Each year causes her to be closer to eighteen. In their culture, no one, not even the 'late bloomers' didn't change past eighteen. While most change around their toddlers years, Kat was almost at the deadline. Mentally, Lyn hoped right along her little sister.

"Your gonna be a junior this year. Just remember what Ma and Pops taught us. Be careful around the normies." Lyn noticed that Kat forced her smile this time. She pushed her doubts deep down, knowing her sister would embrace the rules when she turned.  
0000000000000

It's been a week since school started for Kat. Transferring late into a girls junior year should have been hard on her, but it didn't seem to be that way to Lyn. In fact, Lyn had trotted down the stairs for a sandwich, only to find Kat laughing with a pretty red and a sweet smiling brunette. She smelt mirth coming off of them, only to be uncovered to reveal a deep sadness underneath. Lyn could tell they were human, but the sadness she had smelt temporarily chased away her budding concerns.

With a careless grin, Lyn slinked over to the counter, leaning over it and towards her sister's new friends. "And who might you two be?" The laughter stopped and the whipped around to stare at Lyn in shock. Chuckling with amusement, she leaned back.

"Don't worry guys, that's just my sister. Declyn, this is Allison and Lydia." The girl's smiled slightly at the mention of their names, the brunette Allison and the redhead Lydia.

"Please, call me Lyn. It's nice to see that my sister's making friends with all the right people." She smirked as she eyed Lydia's Prada bag. The girl just beamed, straightening herself up with a proud look in her eyes.

"Isn't it lovely? It's new. And can I just say that your boots are awesome! Where'd you get them?" Smiling at the silly girl, Lyn just shrugged.

"Oh, just from some online boutique. Maybe we can scour through it some time?" Lydia just gave a slight nod and turned back to Kat, still smiling.

She turned to Allison. "So. How's being a Junior? I remember it pretty well. Well, mostly just the relief of not having to sit through that asshat Mr. Harris's class again."

Allison smiled gently. "It's been...hectic. School's always that way when your constantly moving around."

This perked Lyn's interest. "Did you just move here? Where you come from?"

The little light that had been in Allison's eyes died down. "No, I moved her Sophomore year. From Ohio. Wait, I thought you guys just moved in?"

Watching her face, Lyn nodded. "We did. Both Kat and I were born here in Beacon Hills. But our mother's actually an immigrant from Romania. We all moved there three years ago for some...family business. I thought it'd be better if Kat finished school here, seeing as how this is where we established our...family." Lyn winced internally at how strange she sounded. Sometimes she wondered how she can even make friends with humans when she is this awkward with them.

Allison was watching her carefully, calculating. " Us too..."  
Faking a smile, lyn asked, "Your also from here? Hmm. What's your last name again?"

The sweet faced brunette replied, "Argent. My last name's Argent. Why, did you know my family?"

Lyn's faced drained of color and she felt her breath catch. Argent. Allison freaking Argent. The very meaning of her last name brings back horrible stories, nightmares of blood and silver bullets staining her dreams for much of her childhood. How could Kat let a Hunter into their den? A Hunter. Someone who murders their kind for fun.

Lyn gritted out with a hateful, "I know them, yes. Look girls, it's getting late. I think it's time for you to head home now, Kat has to finish unpacking." Seeing that Kat was about to protest, Lyn bared her teeth at her when the girls weren't looking.

The girls shared a look before nodding. "Okay. See you at school Kat. Bye Declyn..." Allison carefully brushed past her, Lydia sashaying confidently after her.  
She listened closely for the sound of the door shutting, before turning towards an angry Kat. "Why'd they have to leave?! We just got here." Kat glared at her older sister.

Lyn hissed,"Allison's an Argent you idiot! You let her into our fucking home. Our den, Kat! What if you slip up, what if I slip up, do you think she'll continue smiling that pretty smile of hers?! What, is she gonna hug you and say 'it's okay, my dad and I hunt mythological creatures all the time, but your different'?"

"We ran here for a reason Kat! Ma said that we were to stay low till the rest of the Skulk could join us, and if you get caught up with Hunters, how are we gonna do that?" Her voice broke. "How do you expect me to keep you safe if your leading them straight to us?" She slumped in the chair next to hers, leaning back and trying to blink away tears.

Kat looked at Lyn in shock. Lyn wasn't one to cry, and to see her looking so defeated and disappointed hurt the younger girls heart. It donned on her, that being away from the family didn't only affect the girl, but the fox too. She struggled not to cry herself and leaned over to hung her sister. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't bother to ask. I'll-I'll stay away from them, okay?" Lyn wiped at her eyes and embraced Kat.

"You don't have to stay away from Lydia, or Allison, I guess. But please, please, don't ever bring her into our home again. I can't protect you if I'm made into boots you know."  
Kat buried her face into her neck and smiled. "I promise that she'll never be back here again. And I'll be more careful about who I bring home next time." They sat there for a while, Lyn breathing in the scent of her Skulk member and Kat burring her face in Lyn hair.

Feeling suddenly embarrassed, Lyn cleared her throat and stood up, both letting go of each other. "I'm going to...scent the place. If Hunters are in town, there has to be others here too." Lyn smiled gently down at her sister and ruffled her hair.

As Lyn left, she promised herself that no Hunter would ever do any harm to her baby sister.


	2. Blood Ties

**AN: Hey guys! Alice here. Seems some of you liked my story :) I really appreciate ya'll taking the time to read it. Maybe a few reviews this time? ;) Enjoy and feel free the ask questions!**  
_and she'll wake up in a cold sweat on the floor_  
_next to a family portrait drawn when you were four_  
_and beside a jar of two cent coins that are no good no more_  
_she'll lay it aside- blood by the middle east_

"Just breathe. Relax. Let it come naturally. Imagine being home, and being surrounded by that peaceful energy. " Lyn was crouching in front of Kat, a calculating look of her face.

"Remember what Ma said, pretend to be wrapped in your pelt. Pretend it's impenetrable. Every emotion, scent, and thought that comes from your mind sticks to the inside of your pelt, unable to be released." Kat's face was comical, with her face all scrunched up and her hair looking like a ducks butt.

Sensing her sister's frustration, Lyn frowned with worry. "Here, try this." She shot out her arm to grip Kat's shoulder. "Don't break your concentration." She led the darkly dressed teen to one of the bay windows. Sighing, she opened the cream colored curtains to expose the bright sun, letting it's light bath the cushioned seats.

She gently pushed the pale girl onto her stomach, directly underneath the suns rays. "Focus on the sun's energy. The warmth is soaking into your pores, zinging with power. Feel it pulsing as you breathe in and out. Now just gather it, visualize it as if it was like a blanket of sunlight knitting together, covering every inch of you. Do you feel it?"

Lyn glanced down at her trainee. Kat was staring blankly at the wall in front of her, grinding her teeth from stress. "Kat?" Lyn furrowed her brows. "What's up?"

Kat flipped herself over with an huff, glowering at the ceiling in self loathing. "I can't feel it." She said through gritted teeth. "None of it. I feel the warmth but not the energy. God dammit, what's wrong with me?!"

Lyn cringed. "Nothing's wrong with you, you just...you just might be trying too hard. Let's just end it there for today and pick it back up tomorrow." Kat snorted and leap up, stalking to her room.

Lyn plopped onto the window ceil. She was lost in thought, wondering what went wrong. She's doing just like Ma had taught her. But Kat, on top of being an extremely late bloomer, couldn't even feel the sun's energy. That's something she's never heard of. All Werefox's could control their scent glands, even if they haven't shifted yet. Was it possible that Kat wasn't going to shift? Dread mixed with fear filled her stomach.

No. Kat is going to shift. Even if Werefox was a recessive gene, both of their parent's were Werefoxes. It's virtually unheard of to have two Purebred Werefox parent's to have a litter with any of the Kits being human. It's considered a shameful thing, and Lyn hoped to God that that wasn't the case.

Shoving her fears into the back of her mind, Lyn thought on other ways to help Kat out. She bent over her knees, opening the huge drawers underneath her legs. Books upon books and many other ancient nick knacks were neatly organized inside, with a musty yellow textbook jutting out. She quickly snatched the book, along with a few others, and sat back, stretching her legs so her feet touched the drawer.

With a sigh, Lyn released her pent up energy with pop of pressure. While one can gather that energy to hide them, one could also release it. Once covered in the thin Glamour, Werefox's appeared to be like any other human, with only the absence of their heartbeats and scents setting them aside from 'normal'.

Lyn couldn't really remember when or why her ancestors decided too use half of their energy to project a Glamour, but she did remember that it had to do something with their shadows. Lyn slid an amused glance at her shadow, only to chuckle when it came back looking like a blob of darkness.

The sight of her shadow triggered a long buried history lesson. She vaguely remembered why they have this odd technique. Lyn remembered fondly as her Grandma from Romania would sit her down and tell her stories of how their ancestors had to hide their fox forms, just to appear human. And how as time went on, Werefoxes lost themselves inside of their Glamour and became more human looking each generation, with only their buried fox forms to be seen as misshapen shadows.

With a small bark of laughter, she remembers her Grandmother shifting to her 'true' form, a giant fox. Her grayish brown face had been pulled into a foxish grin, and her brown eyes were a striking green. It wasn't rare for a Werefox to shift into a full on fox. In fact, it was considered rude if you were at a ceremony and you weren't at least partially shifted. One could imagine how rowdy family reunions got, she mused.

They say the sole reason that their ancestors couldn't hide their shadows was because the sun wouldn't allow it. While it was true that Werefoxes were considered children of the sun, Lyn wasn't so sure she believed that. With a shrug, she got back to flipping through the books, unconsciously pulling at her yellow and blue gem necklace.

She looked at her hands in a baffled way. 'I guess I do believe that some damn star is the source of all my foxiness.' She thought with a sly grin.

Each child was given a long necklace with a yellow gem. It symbolized that that child has shifted, and therefore would be protected other Werefox's. Only mated pairs were allowed rings. It didn't matter who the Saore pair was.

Saore was Gaelic for sun, and only the leaders of the Skulk were referred as such. They were the 'Alphas' of the family. If one were to mate outside of the Werefox verse, their mate's would be referred to as 'Lupe or Lupa', to show that they weren't one of them. It wasn't a mean thing, just something passed along through the generations. Skulks were small and were lead by their respective Saore's, their Skulk's majority containing their children and some extended family members.

She grinned at her own mess of a world. Because most Werefox's were of Gaelic blood, they used the Gaelic words to refer to their rank. She herself was an Stea, a star, a 'Beta' to other cultures. They don't know what Kat was yet. Since she has yet to turn, it was undetermined if she would be a Stea like Lyn, or an Adhar like their brothers. It filled her with admittedly narcissistic pride that her older brothers were sky's and not stars like her.

With her parent's being their Skulks Saore's and her as an Stea, it meant that if anything happened to them, she'd become a Saore's herself. Her other family members, including her brothers, just considered the other members of the Skulk.

She silently wondered if her gleeful happiness at her family position was a bad thing. Than she remembered that she didn't have time to laugh at her brothers and determinedly settled down to see what's wrong with Kat.

00000000

Kat was strolling through the halls after school, taking a quick look around. Even after being here for a little over a month, Kat hasn't bothered to explore. It just never crossed her mind.

She was secretly hoping to get a little adventure, wondering if their was anyone her age like her. Before Kat had gotten on the bus today, she overheard Lyn talking on the phone with their mother, her accent popping up between words. 'I just wish she'd find someone like her to bring home.' was not something Kat had appreciated hearing. She was trying alright?

Even back in Romania Kat didn't have many friends. None that were like her family, at least. She understood that some humans weren't very accepting, but it was still rough to go through high school alone.

Lyn wouldn't know how it felt, she had their cousin's Somonia and Lucian to help her. Kat had no one. Sure, Lyn tried to help, but she doesn't know what it's like to be the black sheep, always brushed off to the side like she was nothing. All she wanted to do was make her family accept her, and she hoped becoming more emerged in their world would do that.

Sighing, she trailed off to the parking lot. Running to get out of the rain, she stood underneath the tree, waiting for the late bus. Near her were two arguing boys, whispering furiously at each other.

Kat strained to hear them and huffed when she couldn't. Drip. Kat looked around for the noise. Drip. Something wet and warm slid down her face. Drip, drip. It came faster as she brought her hand up to wipe her face. Dark red liquid came away from her face, smudging underneath her nose. She screamed as the metallic smell clogged her nose. Still in shock, the small teen tried to run but fell into a puddle of muddy water.

She spun around, crawling away from the tree. What she saw made her sick. A dead dog was in the branches, it's body torn almost beyond recognition. Throned stems were spiraling in and out of it's body; the lowest was coming from it's mouth. Kat was horrified to realize that that's where the blood had dropped onto her from.

Kat leaned forward to take a closer look. The corpse's eye's shot open, and it trashed violently in the tree, trying to get at her. She let out another cry and stood to run. She tried to turn but bumped into someone's chest. Looking up, she saw startled amber eyes.

Looking behind her, back at the tree, the boy's friend was inspecting the dog. "You alright? It didn't bite you did it?" The one with amber eyes held her shoulders and searched for wounds. She opened her mouth to speak but only sobs came out.

"Scott, just get rid of it, I'll take...what's your name?" Kat looked up at him through blurry eyes. "Kat." She croaked. He nodded. "Right, Kat. I'll take Kat to my jeep. Come on Kat." Kat relaxed slightly at his soft tone and nodded.

As they walked away, the boy put his arm around her shoulders. He was warm and felt safe. Kat lent into his touch, appreciative for the companionship. "I'm Stiles by the way. Do you know what happened back there?"

He opened the door to a beat up blue jeep and helped her into the passenger seat. Kat shook her head, watching as he got into the drivers seat. "I-I'm not sure." She mumbled. Stiles sighed and decided to wait for Scott to return. Kat turned to watch as Scott's tan face shifted for a split second. She gaped. "Okay, this is not what I meant about adventure. Or meeting other's!"

Stiles spun in his seat to stare at her, gaping. "O-others? What do you mean others? Like, teenager others, or Other others?" He laughed nervously. "Not that I'm saying there is such a thing as Other others!"

Kat stared at him, her look a cross between annoyed and amused. "Other others? Like werewolves, you mean. Like Scott. You know, you should be more careful with your friends secret. And he should probably no wolf out in public like this again. Hunters do live here, you know." Stiles continued to stare at her in shocked silence.

"Are you...what are you? Do you know what happened out there? I'm confused." Kat brushed away the last of her tears and shifted to stare back at him

"I can't tell you what I am. But I can say that I know someone who might know what's going on." Scott had ran up the the jeep and threw himself into the back. He shook out his wet hair like some dog, making Kat screech.

"No! Bad Scooby, no shaking your nasty fur in the car!" She glared at him, shielding herself from being re drenched in rain.

The boy balked at the dog joke, his tan face paling. "Stiles! You told her?!" The accused gaped at him. "I didn't! She saw shift, you idiot! Did you really need to change that much to sniff at a damn dog?!"

Scott glared back at him before turning to Kat. "How do you know about werewolves? Are you a Hunter? Oh, God, Stiles what if we just saved a Hunter?!"

Kat scowled at being called a Hunter. "I'm not some Argent Scott! Just trust me, I can't tell you how I know nor can I tell you why that bird went all bat-shit, but I know someone who does! Now shut up and we'll find out!" She huffed and turned back around, buckling herself in.

Scott blinked his big dark eyes and sighed. He glanced at Stiles in he rear view mirror and saw him shrug back. It was one of his, 'Can't get any worse shrugs'. Scott rolled his eyes and leaned towards Kat.

"Alright. We'll trust you. But don't try to lie, I'll be able to tell." Kat gave an almost invisible nod. Satisfied, Scott lent back and watched Kat shoot off the directions to her house.  
000000000000000000000

Sadly, thing's go worse. A lot worse. Just as the three bickering teens had entered the loft, Scott had been wolfed out and growling at Kat. The humans of the group had then been shoved aside and Scott was being held by his throat.

Scott glared down at a feral looking female. Her hair was long and in tangles, the color of old pennies. Her face was gaunt and long, with the bridge of her small nose connecting to her forehead. Dark markings were appearing around her neon green eyes. He glanced at her ears and saw that they were sticking out of her hair, pointed with red fur at their tips.

There was no sign of facial hair. Nor was the bridge of her nose blunt looking like a Werewolves, it looked sharper and more snout like. So that ruled out that she was a wolf. But what was she?

Kat groaned from where she had been knocked down. "Lyn?! Lyn, those are my friends! Scott wasn't going to hurt me, he was just getting frustrated!" Stiles nodded dumbly from where he was, inching in front of Kat.

"Don't you idiot! That's my sister. She's more likely to hurt you than me!" Stiles, about to retort, was stopped by his best friend's body being thrown into him. They both landed next to Kat, groaning in pain. The black haired girl rolled her eyes, smirking slightly. "Told you."  
00000000000000000000000000

"So let me get this straight, you say the dog had thrones coming out of it's body?" Scott nodded wearily at the older female. She had shifted back, her eyes showing to be a pale blue, unlike Kat's dark cerulean ones. He was studying her studying a pale yellow book.

Where Kat was short and soft featured, Lyn was tall and fox faced. Kat's hair was short and messy, like it used to be made of unruly curls. Lyn's long copper hair was mostly straight, save for the few random waves. Where Lyn had a light tan, Kat looked like a female version of Casper.

Kat's face had a small blush to it, along with full pink lips, drawing attention to her pretty face. Lyn had a plague of freckles, almond shaped eyes, and cupid bow lips, which were currently frowning.

It made no sense to him. They looked nothing alike. One was even a Werefox, and the other, from what Scott could smell, was human. Yet they said they were sisters? Apparently, Stiles thought the same thing.

"How are you two sisters? You look as different as Scott and I." Lyn snapped her head up, startled at the question. Kat just froze from where she was peering over her sister's shoulder.

"You know, Miles, we do have very different looking parents." Lyn said, smirking.

"It's Stiles, with an S. And they may be the case, but you two have absolutely nothing in common. Lyn, your a fox. Kat's human."

"I'm not human. " Kat snapped.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ. Scott would have been able to smell you right away. Right Scotty?" He clapped his friends shoulder with a smug grin.

Lyn barked a laugh. "No, he wouldn't. Unlike the wolves, we foxes can hide our scents."

Scott laughed. "What? Sure. Then why can I-" He was caught off as Lyn's tangy scent disappeared from the area. He blinked. "How did you do that?"

Stiles looked at Scott in concern. "Do what?"  
Scott looked at his best friend. "She made her scent disappear...it was there, than all of a sudden, I couldn't smell her anymore."

The brunette grinned slyly. "I'll tell you over dinner tomorrow. For now, I think it's best you two head home. Kat's got to finish homework and I need to keep looking through the books."

The boys looked at each other in silent communication. They both nodded before switching numbers with Kat and going home.

Lyn watched them go, deep in thought. She didn't remember there being a pack of wolves here. She hoped that their Alpha wasn't gonna come charging in and demanding that she submit or leave. Cause Lyn wasn't the type to be bossed around and things will get ugly real fast if their Alpha tries to 'assert' his dominance over her.

Lyn turned fondly over to her sister. "See, I told you you could do it! Good job. Now get to work you butt munch."

Kat forced a bright smile and nodded, gathering her stuff and walking towards her room. Without Lyn to watch her, Kat let her smile drop. She hadn't hid her scent today. Maybe she did it unconsciously. Shrugging it off, she flipped on her lights and settled down for the night. She tried to focus on her history homework, but Stiles' words were gnawing at her thoughts.

**AN: Ohh, what do you think about Kat? Hmm? Let me hear your thoughts and I'll give a shoutout! ;)**


	3. Real Help'

**An: Hey ya'll. Frayed was an intense episode, am I right?**

_She's a new tattoo_  
_That I won't forget_  
_Her sun kissed skin_  
_Shining on forever -Bleach Blonde sung by This Century_

The sound of whispers and quiet feet shuffling woke her instantly. With a groan and a tired huff, the young woman pushed herself off from her tangled spot on the floor. Muffled laughs made her open her icy eyes.

Scott and Stiles, in all of their awkward teenaged glory, were quietly discussing something. Every now and then they would turn to glance at her. Once they finally realized she was awake, they stood their looking at her, biting their lips and covering up wry grins.

Lyn narrowed her eyes at them. Seriously, she was not in the mood. "What the hell are you two stooges laughing at?"

Stiles smile was almost fox like in nature, making her wonder if the boy was really fully human. Whiskey eyes twinkled with mirth as his full pink lips twitched in amusement. "You've got, ah, you've got something on your face. Right here." He pointed to his right cheek.

Lyn rolled her eyes before bringing her hand to her cheek. A piece of paper was not only stuck to her face, but stuck by drool. Greeeaatt. She sure looked professional just now. These two dorks barely would acknowledge that she was their superior, and this, she knew, was something they'll like to bring up over dinner tonight.

She hurriedly stood up and pulled herself to her full height. She was short compared to the both of them, but that didn't stop her from standing as tall as her 5'7 frame would let her. She was a Stea for Christ's sake. It only made things worse when she realized what her hair must have looked like. That and the fact she slept sans pants, with a tumble of limbs wrapped in books.

She scowled at their guffawing forms and casually brushed past them to her room upstairs. "Oh shut up, you act as if you two look any better first waking up. For the last weekend, Stiles, you've slept with your ass in the air and snored like a backed up garbage disposal." Seeing Stiles about to protest and Scott's mouth opening to laugh, she spoke.

"And Scott, I swear to God that you have the worst case of Dragons breath in the I know that? Well, you mumble embarrassingly loud at night. Tried to cover your face with a pillow when you decided to breathe Goddamned fire into my face. So shut your puppy faces and make me some coffee and toast before I come back down."

Ah. That shut them up quickly, both mumbling and shuffling into the small kitchen. She smirked. Teenaged boys were so easy to push around. She shrugged tired shoulders and hurriedly walked up the stairs, in desperate need of pants and a hairbrush.

As she was getting dressed, Lyn wondered about the boys bustling about in her kitchen. Its been an entire week since they've met her, and she couldn't help but worry that they wouldn't find anything.

The first night was a bust after all. They had come for an awkward dinner that's tension had only broken when she had suggested they work. Slowly they had formed a strange alliance, only strengthened when Stiles himself was being harassed by corpses.

They were an odd bunch, that's for sure. Tentatively becoming friends. Lyn knew that they would be around for a while, so they had decided to sleep at her place as soon as the weekend had come.

In between research and short breaks, they would pile onto the over stuffed couch and watch Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, or some other mind numbing show. While she and Scott got along pretty well, Stiles and her were always bickering. He annoyed her and he was constantly offended by her.

Oh well. Kat seems to have become fast friends with the both of them. Stiles just about died when he found out about her comic collection and her fascination for all things paranormal. And since both Kat and Scott were huge softies at heart, they immediately became good friends.

Speaking of Kat, Lyn's younger sister brings many heart wrenching questions to her mind. Just what was going on with her?

As if thinking of her summoned her herself, Kat knocked softly on the wall by Lyn's door. Lyn smiled at her baby sister and patted her the space next to her. Already knowing that Kat would come, Lyn scooted over and waited. When the smaller framed females weight dipped into the mattress, Lyn wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into Kat's black curls.

The scent of family was very calming to creatures like her. Foxes are solitary by nature; the only members of their Skulk being whatever small amounts of family members they had.

They sat their for a while, not speaking. Getting lost in their own thoughts. But their trance was broken when Kat tried to clear her throat and ended in a coughing fit. With a roll of her eyes and a smirk, Lyn removed her arms and lent back to look at Kat's blushing face.

"What's up kiddo? The boys harass you to the point of suicide and or homicide yet?" Kat turned to look at her sister's crooked smile.

"No. Not yet at least. Freaking Stiles split kool aid on my 1st edition Batman. I swear to God Lyn, I just about died when he offered one of his own in return. Those boys are gonna be the death of me." Kat plopped on her back, bouncing for a brief moment.

"You and me both girl. You'd think those boys had never stayed the night at someone's house besides each others. All nerves and dumb giggles."

The girls shared a laugh. It didn't last long enough, and they were lassoed right back into silence.

Kat visibly gulped. "Look, Lyn, I haven't been honest with you. The other night, when I brought the boys home, you told me how proud you were that I had finally Cloaked myself. The thing is, I didn't." Seeing Lyn's fearful look she stopped.

"Oh Kat. Kat, Kat, Kat. You should have told me the truth that night. This might change things. I've run of of resources and with what Stiles had said the other day...Kat, we'll need to contact Ma and Pops. They'll understand. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. The haunting are probably some type of Witch Coven or something. I'll ask if Scott's Alpha can come by and we'll see if there's any in the area."

Kat scrutinized her. Her head next to hers now, both laying on the small bed. She knew what it meant if she turned out to be human. All thoughts of running with Lyn and their brothers vanished from her mind the more she thought about it. Their cousin Monica would just have a field day. Monica's never liked Kat, for reason's unknown to both her and Lyn. Lyn said she was just jealous, but of what, Kat didn't know.

"It's okay Kat. We'll figure all of this out. If by some horrible chance that your not fox, I'm sure we can still keep you. Hell, we can totally turn you if that's what you want. Mom will know what to do...and Kat. Even...even if we don't turn out to be, you know, blood related, your still my girl. Okay?" Kat's only answer was to grab her sisters hand and grip it tight.

Even if they weren't sisters in the traditional sense, Kat knew that Lyn would never let her go. Sister's always took care of each other, and Kat wasn't too concerned about being adopted. All that matters is that Lyn will still love her.

Shouts and the sound of the fire alarm going off made both girls sigh. They shared a look before getting up and peeking into the kitchen.

"How in the hell did you manage to burn coffee Scott?!"  
"Dude, it's not like the toast you made looks any better!"  
"Boys."  
"Lyn's gonna kill us, oh my God Scott, oh my God!"  
"Boys!"  
"Dude, we should go, I don't wanna end up on their living room wall!"  
"Damn it Scott, nobody's even sexed me up yet and now I'm gonna die a virgin, just great, thank you for this!"  
"BOYS!"  
"Shut up! It's your fault the alarms going off, she'll be down any second-"

Eye twitching, Lyn stalked into the kitchen and let out a loud roar. Both boys stopped their bickering and stared at Lyn with fear, and to Kat's amusement, slight awe.

"Stiles, turn the damn machines off, Scott, go fix the alarm! The codes 262585r. When you both are done, you'll meet me in the living room and we'll talk about what I want to do about Kat and her little run ins with the undead. Now get to it!"

With a fierce gleam in her eyes that rivaled Lydia's, Lyn bared her sharp canines, promising pain if they didn't do what she said.

The boys grumbled but flinched when she snapped her teeth in Stiles' face, making the human boy let out a yelp. "Oh my God!" he whined before scuttling towards the coffee pot.

Lyn stood there silently, trying to control herself. It took a while before she felt confident that her eyes weren't glowing and her teeth were blunt. By the time she opened her eyes, Scott, Stiles and Kat were standing awkwardly in the kitchen, staring at her. "Sorry kiddos. I didn't mean to lose control."  
Stiles looked confused. "But I thought you are a born fox?"

Lyn nodded. "I am. I just have been on edge."

Scott's face was understanding. "You don't have an anchor. But how? Can't you use Kat or something?"

Lyn shrugged, uncomfortable. "I do have an anchor. Like I said, whatever is harassing Kat, it's putting me on edge."

Scott nodded and Stiles said, "I get why you attacked Scott the other day now. I was wondering, are you an Omega?"

Lyn let out a startled laugh. "No! I'm actually a Beta. My peoples word for it is different though. Stea. Romanian for star."

"Star?"

"Long story short, our 'Pack' makes up the sky. My parents, my alphas, are my suns, my Saore. An alpha who mates into the Pack is an Lupe or Lupa. Moon. Betas are stars, and the rest of the members are just Adhar's. That means sky. My brothers and the rest of my Skulk are Adhars. I'm not sure what Kat will be yet. Maybe an Stea like me. Maybe even an Saore! It's rare but not unheard of. Speaking of Skulks, er, Packs, can you call yours here? At least your Alpha. I need to discuss whatever this is with him."

The boys exchanged a look. "I don't have an Alpha."  
Lyn choked. 'What? Shit. I'm harboring an Omega. And he's not even a damn fox. Great."

"What's wrong with me being a wolf?"

Kat spoke up, her voice hushed. " It's just not something you tell other foxes. Don't worry about it."

Scott eyes Lyn for a second before relaxing. Lyn smiled. "So, think you can do it?"

Again, the boys shared a look. "Course he can do it. " Stiles grinned.  
000000000000000000000  
"He said no."  
Lyn seethed. "What? Your joking right?"  
Scott shook his head, wincing. "He wouldn't even let me speak. Said he had no time to play with a bunch of teenagers."

Lyn's eye twitched. "Get his arrogant ass on the phone, we'll see if he comes over or not."

Stiles stuttered, "That's not the best idea, he mi-"

Lyn sneered at him, once again showing her neon eyes. "Trust me, he'll come was I let him know what I am. Were's are very territorial, and he'll rush on over once he realizes I wasn't invited, nor asked his permission. And besides, he's a newbie."

Scott hesitated, his brown eyes weary. "Are you sure about this? He doesn't have the best temper."

Lyn studied him for a minute. He was truly concerned that she would get her feelings and her body hurt. Her eyes softened and she gave him a small smile. "Don't worry Scooby. I'll be fine. I'm sure he's not that bad."

Stiles huffed from behind Scott. "Let her try it Scott. I don't feel like seeing anymore zombies. Can't even play Left for Dead now that these creepers are thrashing at me."

His brother like friend hesitated before nodding. He handed the now dialing phone to her, before grabbing Stiles and Kat and moving towards the living room.

Sighing to her self, Lyn mentally prepared herself to haggle with Scott's seemingly not so nice Alpha friend. An irritated, rough male voice picked up.

"What, Scott? I said no."

Lyn rolled her eyes. "This isn't Scott."  
The voice was less irritated and more alert now. "Who is this? Where's Scott? You better not have hurt hi-."

"Woah, calm down there Balto. This is Declyn. Your buddy Scott's friend. Yeah, I'd just like to say that I haven't been a teenager for some time now, an-"

"That's what this is about? Give Scott the phone, I-"

"Oh my God! No! This is actually important. Weird things are happening Mr. Big Bad Alpha. Like, real weird."  
A pause and then a deep breathe. "Did Scott tell you?"

"Nah. He's been pretty good."

"Did Stiles tell you?"  
Lyn rolled her eyes. "No. He's not that stupid."

Silence greeted her on the other line. "Than how?"

Lyn paused, readying herself. "I'm like you. And I know that their have been strange killings going on. Let's just say, I don't like it my sister is endangered. So I suggest you help me out, or all hell will be let lose on your little Omega friend."  
00000000000000  
Lyn paced as she waited, worrying her bottom lip,. When the doorbell finally rang, she sighed with relief, opening the door.

_Bam_. She was shoved against the wall, claws at her throat and red eyes staring into her own. She wheezed from her hold, clawing at the Alpha's hands.

"Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt Scott. I just needed your help, and I knew you'd come if I said I'd hurt him." Lyn glared at him with distaste.  
He was around 6'0 ft, with soot colored hair and flame colored eyes. His square jaw was covered in stubble and he was decked out in a leather jacket. If Lyn hadn't been held by the throat, she'd be drooling over his muscular frame. He looked like a professional bodyguard, even down to the scowl on his face.

Scott and Stiles stumbled into the room, Kat trailing after them.

"Derek! Let her go!"

"Scott, she threatened to kill you."

Lyn sneered at him, flashing her fangs. "I didn't threaten him to kill him, just that whatever's been hunting my sister, might do after your little friend. It's already chased after Stiles. Wanna take the chance that it could kill Scottie boy?"

The man, 'Derek', glared at her in silence. He sighed in irritation. Letting her go, he stepped away, letting her catch her breath.

Kat breathed for the first time since she entered the room. With a quick glance, she saw that three other wolves where flanking him.

An older man stood back,with perfectly quaffed hair and a small smile. He looked vaguely similar the Derek. Maybe he was a relative? Kat squinted at him, beginning to feel sick. He felt cold and for some reason, Kat felt an emptiness coming from him that terrified her. Almost like he was dead inside.

Hovering next to Derek was a teen girl around Kat's age. Her light brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, streaks of blonde and red running randomly through it. She was obviously Derek's sister. Everything about screamed it. To the softer version of his scowl to the powerful air surrounding her.

The last was a young man with sandy curls and sharp cheekbones. He was dressed to impress, with an infinity scarf and a form fitting coat. His face was almost smug looking, his left eyebrow raised and his lips in a wry grin. He obviously wasn't related to the Alpha.

Kat's eyes shifted back to Lyn and Derek. They were both speaking, Lyn about what she knew and Derek with how to stop it. It wasn't long before everyone was sitting around the living room, the older man named Peter with a Mac in hand, looking through his database for information.

The other two Betas, Isaac and Cora, where sitting on the floor with the other teens. Isaac and Scott were laughing, Stiles and Kat bickering. Cora sat alone. She would glance at the others every now and then, before quickly looking away. Lyn caught her and winced.

She nodded at the hulking figure that was Derek, before making her way towards the younger girl. Derek watched her with a tired look. Sky blue eyes met with caramel orbs. The younger girl glared at her wearily.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing. Just thought you'd like a little company."

"Well,I don't. So you can go back to your little pack of two and leave me alone."

Cora was surprised when Lyn let out a sharp laugh. "Pack? Honey, you can't smell what I am?"

Cora glanced back at Derek, confused. His brows were knitted in concentration and he was scenting the air. His eyes flicked between fire truck red and light hazel.

"Coyote?" Derek asked. Peter and Isaac looked up from their seats, curious.

"I thought we were the only Weres?" Isaac's smooth voice questioned.

Lyn smirked. "First off, I'm a Werefox. And no. Theres pretty much Were's for every animal you can think of. I met a Werecheetah out in Maine. Crazy dude, with these wicked dreads and even more wicked appetite."

Isaac looked a little awed. Derek looked almost rattled, like he never thought about it before.

Peter grinned with amusement. "I knew you were something special. A gal as graceful as you, couldn't have been something as brutal as us."

Lyn inwardly rolled her eyes at his smarmy attempt to please her.  
"Trust me, she's like the devil incarnate if you hit the right spot. "Kat snarked from her seat.

"Anyways. Since you don't wanna play nice, we should get back to business."  
Cora snorted in agitation. "I still don't know why we're here. This is your mess, not ours."

"Yeah, well, it's your mess now too. So get used to it, you little-" Lyn silenced her angry sister with a glare.

"Look Cora, we need your help. Your the only people we know that can help us."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Not necessarily true."

Lyn looked at him in disbelief. "Who else can help us?"

Scott looked mildly embarrassed. "My girlfriend, Allison, she's a-"

Lyn flinched at the name before scowling. "Sorry Scott, but your little Argent isn't welcome in my house. Anyone else?"

Scott sputtered, "Lyn, I promise she's not like her family, she could really help Kat. Please, trust me on this. I wouldn't let Kat get hurt."

Lyn opened her mouth to argue, but Derek beat her to it. "No."

Lyn snapped her head towards him. "What'd you just say?"

Derek looked at her as if she were slow. "I said no."

Lyn gaped at him. "You don't call the shots here. Your sister's not the one in danger,"She turned back to Scott, ignoring Derek's words,"Go ahead. We need all the help we can get."

Isaac frowned from his position on the floor. "We're here to help."

Lyn looked the over dressed teen up and down. "Yeah, well, we need real help."

Isaac's eyes flashed gold. "I'm sick of people telli-"

Lyn smirked at the angry boy. "Isaac, I meant help with the Lore part. Not the strength. You look nice kid, but you don't look like someone who knows much about this side of the world."

Isaac clamped his mouth shut. "Whatever." He muttered off the the side.

Lyn's head began to ache. This was going to be another long night.

**An: What'd you think? Leave me a comment with your thoughts! ;)**  
**And yes, I made a poke at Isaac as a reference to the scene with Scott. What do you think is happening? Why can't lyn and Cora get along? (They'll never be Bff's tbh. Lyn's a very impatient girl and Cora obviously needs lots of patience.)**


	4. Free Falling

**An: Hey guys. I don't own Teenwolf, only my Ocs.**  
_And I will turn off_  
_And I will shut down_  
_Burying the voices of my conscience hitting ground_  
_And I will turn off_  
_And I will shut down_  
_The chemicals are restless in my head- Flawed Design by Stabilo_

Lyn sat down in front of the T.V, not even close to paying attention to the black and white Monster movie marathon previewing. She'd been in the exact same spot for almost three hours now. Her copper colored hair was piled messily into a top knot and her light blue eyes stared blankly at the T.V screen.

She couldn't think, couldn't believe her bad luck. It's only been a day since Derek and his misfit pack came over to help, but new knowledge came along with the little group. Apparently, the only reason is that Kat was possibly not a Were. But Peter didn't believe this theory, and neither did Lyn. She just refused to believe that the girl she grew up with, the only person Lyn's ever let in, be anything but one hundred percent her sister.

She doesn't smell like you did as a kit, doesn't act the way you did. How could you think she's related to you? Lyn quickly chased away the doubts rubbing her mind raw. She couldn't afford to think like that, not right now. Probably not ever.

Lyn was beginning to truly see the differences between her and Kat. She's become so paranoid, so anxious, that even things like Kat disliking bananas makes Lyn sick. Both her and her brothers loved bananas. So did their mom. Maybe she got it from their dad?

Why did life have to be so damn hard? First, her family was forced to split apart because someone was after them, and now Kat's being chased after some seriously freaky creature with a hankering for bloody rose bush's, grown via a corpse.

Kat was only sixteen for God's sake. She shouldn't be forced to wake up every night screaming bloody murder. It's worse than when Lyn brought Kat along to the gas station for some soda's, only to see the clerk gagging on her own blood, thorny roses sprouting from her mouth. It was like the damn thing knew where Kat was gonna be, and wanted to show her it's ever growing garden of corpses.

Kat should be in school, worrying about tests and boys and prom. Maybe some of the regular things like Hunts and Mates, but nothing this extreme. Lyn just knew that if she let this get to Kat, it'll take the poor girl years to recover.

And she didn't want that for her sister. They have already been through enough.

_"You can't play with us!" Screamed an angry boy. His grey eyes glared at a wheat haired girl, flushed from fighting with her. He was only around ten years old, with their brother being almost nine. Said brother was hovering behind him, auburn hair in his icy eyes._

_ "Fine!" Cried the girl. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a thick braid, bangs pinned back from teary blue eyes. Her small hands were shaking at her sides and her bottom lip was quivering. Her breath started to quicken then shorten, almost like she was hyperventilating. Her throat felt swollen, her vocal cords were vibrating in her throat, shifting. Not being able to hold it in any longer, the tiny girl began to wail._

_ Both boys flinched, before looking at each other and taking off. Just in time too, because another little girl came running into the scene, frantically looking for any danger. Her small nose was sniffing the air, trying to find the problem. At the scent of their two older brothers, the girl huffed and pushed copper waves out of her freckled face._

_ "What did they do this time, Kat?" The slightly older girl crossed her arms, a perfect imitation of their mother._

_ "Madock won't let me play with them! He made Cory to say no too. I just wanted to play house with them! Lynnie, they never let me play with them." The smaller girl sobbed._

_ "Stupid brothers! That's okay Kitty! We can play house together! We don't need no smelly boys!" The eight year old grinned lopsidedly, staring down at her sister._

_ The crying slowly began to stop, only hiccups and a puffy eyes proving that she had been crying. "R-really?" At her older sister's nod,'Kitty' beamed and grabbed onto her sister's hand, dragging her to their tree house._

_ Because Madocks cranky attitude, the children's parents had the Skulk build the girls a medium sized tree house. It was off limits to the boys until Madock could learn to play nicely. But if it was one thing the Pierce children shared, it was their stubbornness._

_ Lyn quickly climbed the ladder, checking the inside for monsters. Kat refused to go inside first, ever since she saw a 'bloody lady with missing hands' waiting for her. _

_ "No monsters up here, Kat! Now hurry up you slow poke!" _

_ "I'm coming!" Kat sing songed before stumbling up the ladder. Lyn was at the other side, looking out the window, waiting for her sister to come up._

_ "Hey Lyn, can I be the mommy again? I want to-oof!" a heavy hump and a strangled yelp made Lyn race over to the door of the tree house. What Lyn saw made her eyes water and her voice quake._

_ On the ground was Kat, flat on her back. Her eyes were facing the their father tool shed, blood dribbling out of her mouth. Her arm was twisted behind her, and Lyn knew that the way her chest looked wasn't normal. _

_ "MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!" Lyn yelled as loud as she could. She jumped from the tree house door, breaking her legs on impact. A second later and both legs were completely healed, not that she noticed. _

_ The screen door to their large home slapped open, both of the girl's parents racing towards the fallen girl. Grandma came after them, gasping at Kat's body. She quickly picked up Lyn, and rushed her inside, ignoring her flailing arms and her pained protests._

_ What happened after that was a blur for them both. Kat remembers being rushed to the hospital but blacking out on the ride there. Lyn remembers both parent's coming home without Kat, their mother sobbing and their father crying into her hair. _

_ When she asked about Kat, both parents began to cry harder. The boys had entered and ran to them crying as well. She remembers them all watching movies till late at night, when their mother began to look very distant. She made everyone tea, saying it was 'good for healing'. Lyn thought she meant her once broken legs._

_ The tea had made her sleepy, and apparently it made everyone else tired as well. Grandma and the boys had already went upstairs, wiping away a few stray tears. Through blurry eyes, she could see her dad snoring._

_ Lyn's mom had kept insisting he drink the rest of the tea, and he finally had. Now he was out like a light. She picked up Lyn and tucked her into her yellow sheets._

_ As her eyes were closing, she felt her moms cool hand on her forehead and heard her whisper, "We'll be back soon. I love you." She wanted to ask who 'we' was, but she felt too tired._

_ In the middle of the night, Lyn awoke with a surge of panic, crying for Kat. Tiny arms encircled her waist, and she let out a shocked bark. There was Kat, perfectly fine, sleeping soundly between Lyn and their mother. Lyn wanted to ask how she got better so fast, without having shifted yet. _

_ But the thought was quickly pushed out of her head as the smaller girls hold tightened. She didn't care how it happened. She was just happy to have her sister back._

Lyn snapped out of her thoughts, wondering why that particular memory came back to her. Tired of thinking, she pushed it into the back of her mind and turned the T.v off, curling up next to Kat. She pulled the covers over them both before turning to face the ceiling. With eyes closed and thoughts turned off, she fell asleep the to comforting sound of her sisters heartbeat.

**An: Sorry it's so short. Not really lol**


	5. Thief

**An: Here's to another review! Thanks for reviewing you guys! :P**  
_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_  
_I tried to find the sound_  
_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_  
_So darkness I became- Cosmic love by Florence and the Machine_

_ "Let's go Cyclones, let's go! Let's go Cyclones let's go!"_

_ "Good job girls! Simone, are you ready?"_

_ "Obviously!" A beautiful, tanned girl flipped her thick black curls back, and smirked at her cousin._

_ "What about you Dec?" Simone asked, a knowing glint to her eyes._

_ "Hells yeah!" Declyn grinned, freckled face bright._  
_ The cousin's couch crowed out,"That's my girls! Now cheer those boys to victory!"_

_ "You might be good at football,_  
_ You might be good at track,_  
_ But when it comes to lacrosse,_  
_ You might as well step back!_  
_ Might as well step back!_  
_ Say what?!_  
_ You might as well step back!_  
_ Can't hear you!_  
_ Might as well step back!_  
_** Go Cyclones!**__"_

Kat stared incredulously at her sister. "My life is on the line and your watching your old cheer videos?"

Lyn grunted from her twisted position on the couch, head on Scott's lap and legs tangled in Stiles arms."We could watch my old dance routines from Meggie Master's dance studios. Or we could watch dad trying to sing to Cormmy as a baby and making him cry."

The skin around Kat's eyes tightened. "I hope this is a dream, or I swear to God I'm going to choke somebody."

Stiles coughed from his spot. "You really should think about taking anger manage meant classes. It can't be healthy to be this violent."

Kat turned her irritated gaze onto him, making him rolls his eyes and huff something underneath his breath.

"What was that?"

Stiles opened his mouth to deny his comment when Lyn's bored voice crashed over his like a lazy wave. "He said you need to calm your shit, that it's annoying when you get like this."

Stiles gaped at the red head before glaring and throwing her legs off of him. She didn't resist gravity and lazily rolled her upper body down to meet with her feet.

Kat sneered at Stiles before hissing. "Well maybe if my friends and my sister took my impending doom a little more seriously, than I wouldn't be so pissed."

Lyn snapped. This is getting ridiculous. "Look Kat, I'm sorry. We are all waiting on that damn Argent girl to back into town. There is nothing I can do for you right now, so shut up and calm down."  
Scott scowled from his seat. "Her names Allison. And I'm telling you, she's not like the others. She's with us."

"And I'm telling you that I don't think it's wise to trust a mini serial killer."

Scott shot up, fists balled. She glared at him from her twisted position. "If you want Kat to live, you'll get over being afraid of her."

Lyn scoffed. She slowly got up. Now toe to toe, she let her eyes flash a poisonous green. "I heard about her Aunt, Scott. The bitch was raving mad, and so is her bastard of a Grandfather. Why should she be any different?"

Allison walked in just then, chin up and eyes hard. Ah. So she heard Lyn. Oh well. She's guilty till proven innocent in her eyes.

"I looked and I looked, and I think I finally have something. But...it'd be best to hear it from your parents." Allison said in a clipped tone.

Pale blue eyes stared in disbelief into dark brown. "Did you really come all this way just to waste my time?Why say that?"

Allison looked almost pitying. "Because, Lyn. She's not your sister. And she's definitely not human."

0000000000000000000000

The dull roar of an ocean sounded through Lyn's numb mind. Kat, her Kat, wasn't her sister? The same Kat she spent years protecting? The same girl that Lyn spent her entire life trying to make her happy? Lyn turned and stared at Kat, mind not comprehending.

Kat must have took Lyn's blank face as a bad sign, because she had excused herself from the room, leaving Lyn to stand in silence before chasing after her. She found Kat locked inside her room. The door was locked and the smell of mountain ash lined the door. Where the hell did she get mountain ash from?

"Kat! Open up!"

Kat's only response was to turn the radio on. To drown out Lyn's voice, she assumed.

"Kat.." Lyn's voice cracked. She gritted her teeth and punched the wall. She wanted to break in, to just hold Kat until she felt like normal again. Lyn's never been like this before. But Kat wasn't just her sister, she was her Skulk. Ever since Kat had been brought home, they were never apart. It felt like a part of her was being ripped out.

Her lungs felt too small and her face felt tight. With a pained sob, she turned and slipped slowly down the wall. Kat was all she has. Ever since she was brought home that horrible night, her parents had become distant and moody. Their brothers had left with them when they split up six years ago. Lyn's grandmother had taken care of them up until she passed away, and not wanting to return to Romania, to where her parents ran too, Lyn was forced to pack Kat up and move here.

She felt like she was drowning in a sea of her own thoughts.

Around nine p.m.,the smell of food wafted to her sensitive nose, and footsteps came along with it. A pair of booted feet stopped in front of her, yet she refused to look up. The clearing of a feminine throat made her skin goose bump.

When she lifted her head, she was deeply surprised. An weary looking Allison stood in font of her, a bag of take out clutched awkwardly in her hand.

Allison's eyes were almost kind, and she tried her best to smile at Lyn.

Lyn could only stare at her, face smushed up in bewilderment.

Allison tried to smile again, but it came as a grimace. "I'm sorry. Maybe it's best if I go?"

The brunette turned to leave, when a shaking hand gripped her wrist. Allison looked down at Lyn. Her eyes were wide and she looked at her hand as if it betrayed her. Another glance at the younger girls face told her that she was waiting for her to respond, so she gently tugged Allison's arm, gesturing to sit with her.

"No. Stay." She cleared her throat. "Please." Lyn hated the weakness in her voice, and it must of shown on her face, because when she glanced at Allison, she had a look of understanding.

A nod at Lyn and a minute later, they were sitting in silence. Sometimes they murmured but mostly they night wore on, mostly silent except for Kat's radio and Lyn and Allison's conversation. They talked about Kat, about Scott. They talked about everything but the elephant in the room.

Nothing else was said for a long time. They were huddled together, both needing companionship. When Lyn was sure Allison was almost asleep, she brought out some blankets from the cabinet's near them and covered Allison.

It took a bit of mental encouragement, but she finally leaned close to Allison's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry. About earlier. I should have gotten to know you. I just am so afraid of losing Kat, that I didn't even think of you as a individual person. Scott...Scott was right. You are different."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Nestled together like best buddies was how Kat found them. Empty Chinese boxes were littered around the sleeping pair, making it look like a makeshift camp out.

Kat reluctantly picked up the boxes, nudging Lyn with her foot. A grumble was mumbled between the two and two pairs of blurry blue eyes opened to stare up at Kat's smirking face.

"You up sleeping beauties? I called mom and dad. They and Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum are flying down tomorrow."

Lyn perked up at the news. She was excited to be near other Skulk members again, especially her Saore's.

Allison and Lyn smiled at each other, a silent thank you passing between them. Allison side stepped the two sisters, waving behind her as she left.

Kat stared at Lyn.

"What?" Lyn asked.

"Since when did you and Allie A. become best friends?"

Lyn suddenly felt uncomfortable. "We're not best friends. But we've reached an understanding. She turned out to be pretty cool."

Kat grinned a little. "So that means she can hang out here from now on?"

Lyn bit her lips to keep from smiling. "Uh, yeah. But if she tries to skin me and put me up above her fireplace, I'm gonna haunt your ass."

Kat rolled her eyes and ran a delicate hand over her cropped hair. "You want breakfast? Cause I'm starving."

"Sure. Oh, and Kat? About last night...it changes nothing. We'll always be sisters. I don't care how many blood tests are shoved into my face, I refuse to think that you are anything but my sister."

The younger girl gave a watery smile and a tiny nod. "I know that now. I'm sorry that I locked you out. I was just scared. But I guess I always knew. I don't look like anyone in the family. And..I think I'm okay with it. Mom said that she would tell us more when they get here."

Lyn nodded. "Did she say if anyone else was coming?"

"Nope. Just Cormac, Murdoc, mom, and dad. They want to tell us first before the rest of the family comes in. Besides, most of the Skulk can't make it for a while. Simona is in Japan studying healing properties from the Kitsunes with Uncle Ari, Lucien is going through graduation next week and then they'll all fly down here. Ramona and Constanta are waiting for Ramon to have his first shift before coming down. So don't count on them yet.

The Scottish side of the family is sending Auggy and his fiance Abigail. The other five will join us in two weeks."

A sigh tore it's way threw Lyn's body. "When the entire Skulk comes, it's gonna be a nightmare to feed everyone, let alone find sleeping arrangements."

Kat shrugged. "That's one of the prices you pay as a were. I'll go ahead and make some eggs. Do you think you can pick up some bread for toast?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get ready first. Need anything else?"

"Milk, cinnamon, brown sugar, peanut butter, and some meats."

Lyn raised an eyebrow. "You've just been waiting for me to go haven't you?"

Kat gave her a sly smirk. "You caught me."

"Why do you need cinnamon? You hate cinnamon."

Kat flushed. "Uh, well, Lyds like's cinnamon cookies..."

"Ha! I knew you had a thing for Lydia!"

Kat groaned. "I can't help it! She's so perfect! She's so smart, has great legs and that hair of her's is like a candle."

"Whoa there, Kitten. She's not gay. Or bi. You know that right?"

"Duh. Not everyone is suited for the amazingness of having the best of both worlds." Kat sniffed. "Just cause I like girls and guys doesn't mean that I like like her. She's just a super good friend who just so happens to be beautiful. And hey, if she ever wants to give it a go, who am I to deny her?"

Lyn laughed. "Oh Kitty. Cute. But maybe you should drop that conquest and go after the other one."

Kat stiffened. "Which one?" She asked cautiously.

Lyn smirked at her blushing sister. "You know who. He's charmingly awkward, lean, has a constellation of moles? He brings you comic books every time he sees you?"

"You mean Stiles?! Pft! No way!"

"Oh come on Kat! It's obvious that you sport a goofy crush on the guy! You blush and bicker with him all the time!"

"Yeah, well, it's also obvious that you think that brooding caveman is hot!"

"Derek? Well, yeah, obviously. Have you seen him? He's a Greek statue mixed with angel tears and leather. So, yeah. I do think he's hot. And he's not so much of a caveman, more of a man of few words. And when he does speak, it's usually something morbidly funny or something sarcastic. You know I dig the sarcastic types!"

"Yeah, you 'digged' Eddie and look what happened. You'll eat that man alive! Poor dude doesn't know what's gonna hit him. And we both know your gonna try and tap that."

"Eh. Maybe. I wanna see just who he is before I can even ponder a serious relationship with the dude. He may be hot, but he also seems kinda closed off. Besides, I don't know him. He could turn out to be a total nut job."

Kat paused to think. "Yeah, your right. He does give off a creepy vibe. Maybe you should just go after someone else more...stable? He did walk right in and tried to intimidate you."

"I'm guessing that that's just how he is. Less talk, more action kind of guy."

"More like a gorgeous meathead."

"So you admit he's good looking! And just because someone is more of a brawn type doesn't make them stupid."

"Just calling it like I see it. He is attractive. But not really might type."

"That's cause you like the ones with run away mouths and toxic wits."

The look on Kat's face made Lyn roll her eyes. It was of pure smugness. "You basically just proved that your into cavemen."

"Derek's not a caveman, for the last time! Everyone's different, so everyone will like different types of people. I can't help it if his strength is something I find attractive."

Kat cackled and walked into the kitchen, dismissing Lyn's sigh. "Okay, okay! Just go get the food."

"Whatever." Lyn mumbled.

Lyn didn't appreciate getting mocked by her little sister, but they really did need food. So she sucked up her hurt pride and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The quaking in her body wouldn't stop. Caffeine wasn't helping, and the weight of the groceries bags just irritated her.

She hasn't stolen anything for days. The sight of so many stores, paired with the knowledge that she could easily take whatever she wanted, made it harder for her to stop.

She swayed on uneasy feet, trying but failing to look anywhere but the auto shop in front of her. Cars upon cars sat outside, their shiny metal making something inside Lyn drool. She wasn't proud of her low leveled primal urges, but it wasn't something that she could really help.

A beat up, rusty old motorbike caught her attention. As the feeling of want crashed through her, she chanted in her mind, 'motorbike motorbike motorbike get the fucking motorbike or I swear'.  
See ran up too the motorbike and searched for one of the workers. A heavy set man waddled over, his bald head sweaty. His mustache hide his frowning mouth and he stared at Lyn wearily.

"What are you doing on that?"

"I was wondering if I could buy it from you."

The lines in his forehead deepened. "Why that one? It's a piece of junk."

"It looks lonely."

"Lonely? A bike?"

"Yes, a lonely bike. Now can I buy it or are you gonna gape at me?"

To Lyn's surprise, the man gave a light hearted chuckle. His face was no longer as tired looking. "That's good kid. You've got spunk. My wife was the same exact way when she was your age. Wanted this piece of crap no matter how many times I told her it was junk."

Lyn smiled thinly at the old man. "Great. Can I buy it?"

He eyed her quizzically. "You sure about that one? I have some better ones in back."

Lyn stifled a sigh. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm thinking about taking this one home and working on her. Fix her up you know?" She wasn't really. Mechanics was more of Kat's thing.

The man seemed frozen. His eyes watered a bit, making Lyn a little concerned. Was he gonna cry? Over a bike? Then it hit her. This used to be his wife's bike. And by the way he acted, Lyn just knew she wasn't around anymore.

The smell of deep sadness was pushed away as the man blinked his eyes. "How about I let you take her home for free?"

Lyn started. "What? Oh, no, I can pay you, I h-."

"I insist. Gertrude would have wanted someone like you to have it. You can have it, just please take care of it."

She was shocked. But being an opportunist made Lyn say yes.

He gave her an older looking white helmet, making her promise to come back every now and then to let him see how the bike was doing.

As she rode away, she felt the need to take something lessen. Because somewhere, in the back of her mind, Lyn knew that she just had tricked that old man into giving her something too good for someone like her.


	6. AN: Rewriting story :(

Because of recent events in the show, I believe I shall start over. I can not believe that Derek is now a Beta, because that was a huge plot point in my story. Please comment with what you'd like to see change. 3 you guys!


End file.
